1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to water filters and more particularly to an improved, compact shower filter assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Water filtering means for attachment to a house faucet, or for use in conjunction with shower heads are known. These known filtering means may be inserted into a waterline, or replace an existing faucet or shower head, to filter water passing through the related fixture. In many cases, by-pass means are included in such devices, and valves are switched or changed when it desired to allow unfiltered water to exit therefrom. However, after many attempts to solve the problems of size, ease in installation, and high cost of manufacture, in particular, of filtering devices used on or in connection with a shower head, there still exists the need for a less cumbersome, easy to install and remove, low-cost shower filter device, that is also compact to thereby take up a minimum amount of space.
One such prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,340, which discloses a shower head for supporting and positioning water soluble conditioning pellets or tablets therein and through which some of the water flows when transversing the shower head. The shower head disclosed therein, however, does not filter the water passing therethrough other than by conventional screen filter means and does not present or contemplate a low profile device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,450, there is disclosed a water tap filter for connection to a water tap. The tap filter includes a filter pad supported on a mesh or screen held therein. A mixer is placed after the filter pad and mesh for aerating water after it passes through the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,951, discloses a filter for insertion into a waterline by means of quick-disconnect bayonet fittings that allow the filter to be easily removed for cleaning or replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,869, discloses a water filter, for insertion into a waterline, having a plurality of compartments with multiple filtering elements therein. The filter includes two separate body parts which are held together by threaded portions that allow the body to be taken apart and put back together to replace or clean the multiple filter elements contained therein. The filter also includes a valve for shifting between filter and non-filter positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,018, discloses a water filter, for insertion into a waterline, having two hemispherical sections joined together by threaded portions. The filter has a plurality of cylindrical filter elements annularly arranged therein, and includes a valve for directing water through the filter elements or for directing water through the device unfiltered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,046, discloses a filter cartridge for an internally by-passable water purifier apparatus. The apparatus includes valve means for directing water through the filter cartridge before it exits the apparatus, and another valve means for directing water to the outlet of the apparatus along a path that by-passes the filter cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,796, discloses a water faucet having a water purification or filtering means formed therein, with valve means for selecting the flow of water therethrough to either discharge filtered or unfiltered water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,526, discloses a flow control shower head having a flow regulator provided therein to maintain a water flow rate therethrough within preset limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,389, discloses a water faucet having a separate housing containing a removable cartridge or filter element therein, and valve means for selecting whether the faucet provides filtered or unfiltered water. The filter cartridge is replaceable by removing a cap covering the separate housing holding the cartridge, lifting out the old cartridge, and inserting a new cartridge.
While the foregoing prior art devices provide filtration of water passing through them, they are not adapted to be used to replace existing shower heads and overcome the known difficulties, such as, but not limited to, ease in manufacture and installation, and the provision of the desired degree of filtration of the water passing therethrough with a compact, low profile device, which at the same time provides long-term filtering capabilities. Furthermore, while the above-mentioned prior art provide some limited improvements in the filtering art, there remains the need in the art for a shower filter assembly that provides a maximum of filtering and other capabilities in a compact design at a reasonable price. In particular, the improved and simplified assembly of the present invention, provides a shower filter that not only filters water, but which is also adapted to allow the water to be shut-off, in a single device that takes up no more, and in some cases less space than existing type shower heads that do not include filters and/or shut-off valves.